villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fred Waterford
Fred Waterford is the main antagonist of Margaret Atwood's dystopian novel The Handmaid's Tale, its film adaptation, and its Hulu Network adaptation. He is the Chief Commander of Gilead, a far-right Christian theocracy in which women are stripped of all their rights, while the few who are able to bear children are made sex slaves. He and wife, Serena, are the "masters" of the main protagonist, June Osbourne, whom they call "Offred". With Serena's assistance, he rapes June when she is ovulating in hopes of getting her pregnant. In the film, he was portrayed by Robert Duvall, who also portrayed Tom Hagen in the Godfather trilogy. In the TV series, he is portrayed by Joseph Fiennes, who also portrayed King Eurystheus in Hercules. Overview A misogynist religious zealot, Waterford believes that "a woman's place" is to serve her husband and bear children; he believes that women who have their own careers and who have premarital sex are "Jezebels", and the plague of infertility that affects most of the women in the country - including his wife, Serena - is divine retribution for women disobeying God's word. He and his circle of like-minded politicians and military leaders form a group called the Sons of Jacob and stage a violent revolution and overthrow the government, instituting martial law and making it illegal for women to work or socialize with men other than their husbands. They also make homosexuality a capital offense, and perform forcible clitorectomies on lesbians who are able to bear children. A weak, socially inept man, Waterford rationalizes his loveless marriage to the equally pious Serena by preaching that love is merely "lust with a good PR campaign". When they bring Offred into their house, however, he develops the closest he can manage to genuine feelings for her, and forces her to become his secret mistress. In the Series Before Main Timeline Before Gilead, Waterford managed a marketing agency that worked with far-right fundamentalist nonprofits, such as the Family Research Council, Chalcedon Foundation, and One Million Moms. In a flashback, Serena nervously prepares to speak in front of a crowd on a college campus to promote her book A Woman’s Place, where the audience is already booing loudly before she even gets to the podium. When someone throws a water bottle at the stage, the organizers hustle her out, with Fred loudly protesting that his woman has a right to speak, because "This is America". When heading back to the car, Serena is shot in the stomach by a sniper. In the hospital, Fred promises Serena to find the "terrorist" who shot her. Waterford later catches the sniper and his wife and holds them at gunpoint. He kills the wife first to inflict upon the sniper the pain of watching a loved one suffer. Waterford returns home from a Sons of Jacob meeting in which they devised a plan to take over the USA. He later explains to Serena that the Committee issued orders to attack the Congress, the White House, and the Supreme Court, which was what they originally proposed. To Waterford's dismay, Serena is not allowed to give an (eagerly anticipated) speech in a government building, now controlled by the Sons of Jacob. His crony Warren blames society for Serena's frustration, saying they gave women "more than they could handle" and "let them forget their real purpose". Nick is driving Commanders Pryce, Waterford and Guthrie, who are discussing women's roles and The Ceremony in the new society they want to build, with Waterford scarcely participating. Fred later refers to the conversation as "the handmaid issue", first time introducing the name of the story. Nick (now working for the Waterfords) and Rita discover the previous handmaid hanged herself in her room. As the body is carried away, Serena Joy asks Waterford, "What did you think was going to happen?". Nick is later ordered to spy on Waterford for The Eye, Gilead's surveillance agency. Season 1 June has been (re)assigned to the Waterford's household as their new handmaid "Offred". As part of the Ceremony, Commander Fred tries to impregnate Offred as she lies in the lap of his wife. The Commander's Room Nick tells Offred that the Commander wants to see her alone, which is forbidden. Offred goes to the Commander's office unsure of what's going to happen, but he just wants to play the game Scrabble with her. He reveals he’s going away to Washington DC next week to attend meetings, but says he’d like to see Offred again in private when he returns. During the next Ceremony, the Commander is unable to get an erection and Serena Joy orders Offred to leave. Later, Offred goes to see the Commander in his study. She asks him about a Latin phrase "Nolite te bastardes carborundorum". He reveals it is pseudo-Latin meaning "Don't let the bastards grind you down" and Offred realizes her predecessor heard it from him. He asks if Offred knew the previous Handmaid; Offred is evasive and asks what happened to her. The Commander reveals she hanged herself from the chandelier that used to be in her room. Offred, seeing a chance to manipulate the Commander, persuades him to allow her outside, saying she has been feeling like "giving up". Offred and Commander Fred continue their nightly game of Scrabble. On one of these nights, the Commander gives Offred a present; a fashion magazine from before Gilead. During the Ceremony, the Commander touches Offred's thigh and looks at her, which is forbidden. She tries to tell him so, but is scolded, called an adulteress, and told to leave. In their ensuing conversation, the Commander admits that while they thought they were building a better world, they knew that "better never means better for everyone - It always means worse for some." Offred gets sick and goes to throw up in the kitchen sink. The Waterfords receive Mexican delegates in their home in an effort to create partnerships in trade. The head of the Mexican delegation, Mrs. Castillo, questions Offred about her experience in Gilead, to which she replies she has found happiness. Fred reveals to his wife in an unobserved moment that the Gileadean currency will fall off if they don't make progress on trade. After the meeting, Offred visits Fred's office for their usual discussions where some tensions flare up between them. He asks her to kiss him "like you mean it". She kisses him and leaves, ferociously brushing her teeth afterwards. Offred returns to her room and is surprised to find Commander Fred Waterford waiting for her with gifts including makeup, a revealing dress and high heeled shoes. After shaving her legs and getting dressed up, the two, driven by Nick, head to a surprise destination. Disguised as Serena Joy Waterford, Offred slips by the guards. Fred, Offred and Nick enter the back of a building, meandering through hallways and elevators, finding themselves in Jezebel's, a secret brothel/sex club that well-to-do men frequent. Offred sees Moira across the bar and excuses herself to the women's restroom to follow her. Fred and Offred later go in a hotel room and as he tells her all about his current frustrations and fears, he seduces her. Offred silently cries as he advances on her. Offred goes to Fred's office to flirt with him and convince him to take her again to Jezebel's. He complies and they sneak out that night after Serena goes to bed. When they're in the club, they go straight to the room. Fred has ordered Offred a "surprise" - a girl, Ruby, aka Moira, since he noticed that they looked friendly the last time they were at the club so he thought it would be a nice surprise. Serena Joy reveals Offred's pregnancy to her husband and tells him the baby isn't his because he is weak. Fred participates in Warren’s trial chaired by Commander Pryce. Waterford is all for leniency, reminding that no one is free of mistakes and that Warren Putnam has a family, a wife and a new child. Pryce replies that the council should always stand against sin. Ultimately, Putnam's left hand is amputated.10 Two armed guards come to the Waterfords' home and lead Offred away, to the surprise and horror of Serena Joy and Fred. Season 2 Offred Commander Fred and Serena Joy take Offred to be examined by a doctor. They are shown their child on the monitor and Serena kisses Offred's forehead in thanks. Offred is left alone and begins to put her shoes on when a key falls out from her boot. The key gets her into a stairwell and allows her to escape. Serena later eavesdrops on her husband as he tries to find Offred. She goes up to Offred's old room and sits on her window sill. Other Women June is taken back to the Red Center, where she is retagged and chained to a small living space. As Aunt Lydia explains, the Waterfords are willing to take June back for a "trial run". June’s other option is to stay in that room, counting flowers on the bedspread (there are 71), and to be eventually executed after giving birth. The Waterfords greet her stiffly and formally. Commander Fred speaks of the tremendous effort it took to save June from her “kidnapping” at the hands of an "insidious terrorist network." Commander Fred is out skeet-shooting with some other Commanders (among them Putnam, Pryce, and Cushing). He insinuates that he’d like to travel to Canada along with Cushing to "ease sanctions" and states to have his house in order. Pryce corrects him "back in order". That evening, June begs for forgiveness in front of all the members of the Waterford household and to be again Offred. Seeds In a Gileadean office building, Commander Waterford suggests Commander Pryce to reward Nick for his loyal service by a job opportunity in Washington. Pryce replies he should "find a way to keep him around"13. The Waterfords head to a Prayvaganza chaired by Commander Pryce in which the handmaids and wives sit in rows while a ceremony takes place down below. Nick, among other Guardians, is escorted out to the main floor. Young brides, their faces covered by veils, then march onto the floor and stand opposite the men being “honored.” As Nick lifts his bride's veil, he sees a girl, Eden, who is much younger than him. First Blood Commander Fred inpects the almost finished construction site of the new Red Center, along with Aunt Lydia and the Commanders Pryce, Putnam, and Cushing. Aunt Lydia is pleased about the increasing number of "girls" they "can process here". Waterford assures a suspicious Pryce that the "finishing touches" on the site will be done within two days. Fred sneaks into Offred’s room while she sleeps and shows her a Polaroid of Hannah in her pink Subservient-in-Training uniform. Offred thanks him and cries as she stares at the photo, which the commander takes as an invitation to start pawing at her belly, then her breast, telling her he missed her. She responds that sex probably wouldn’t be great for the baby. He backs off quickly, leaving the photo with her. To the opening of the new Rachel and Leah Center, Commanders from all of the districts are there. When Nick sees Commander Pryce, he begs for reassignment and says there’s a lot he hasn’t divulged about Fred. He then asks Pryce to promise to "protect the handmaid", to which Pryce replies he has his word. As Fred addresses the audience, a group of handmaids stand along the auditorium’s back wall. Ofglen#2 steps out of line and turns to face her fellow maids, raising one hand so everyone can see that she’s holding a detonator. The women start to run. Ofglen then walks into the assembly, holds up her hand once more and presses the buttom. As the red-clad women run for safety, a huge explosion rocks the center. After After the bombing, Waterford is lying half-conscious in his hospital bed. Nick offers to take Serena home for sleep and a change of clothes. She refuses his offer. Commander Putnam enters the room with a visibly injured Commander Cushing and announces Commander Pryce "has gone home to God" and Cushing will be taking on Pryce's "security duties". Cushing promises he will find everyone responsible for the attack. Offred gets to the hospital. Serena Joy is happy to see her and to show Waterford his baby is safe. Women's Work Offred and Serena work together to do Waterford's work while he's in the hospital. The Commander returns to the house after being hospitalized and is welcomed back by Serena and the staff. Serena goes over the work she did for him while he was away. He's grateful but ushers her out of the office so that he can look over it. Serena asks Waterford if he can allow the female doctor, who is now a Martha, check on the baby. Waterford says no because they can't question the will of God. Serena and Offred arrive home and are told by Nick that they are wanted in Waterford's office. Waterford tells them that he knows that Serena forged his signature so that the Martha could see the baby. He asks Offred if that's her handwriting on one of the papers and she says yes. As punishment, Waterford forces Offred to watch as he whips Serena with his belt. Offred later goes downstairs and apologizes to Waterford for what she did. Waterford coldly tells her to go to bed. Smart Power Rita comes to Offred's room and tells her that they have been summoned. They are told by Waterford that he and Serena are going to Canada, introducing a new Guardian, Isaac, to watch over the house during his absence. Serena tells Waterford that he doesn't need her to go, but he says that they need to show Canada that women aren't oppressed in Gilead. Waterford and Serena land in Canada. Moira recognizes Waterford and she points him out to Luke and Erin as they watch television. Moira and Luke go to the U.S. embassy and ask Rachel to arrest Waterford, but she tells them that it isn't possible. She encourages Moira and Luke to attend a planned protest. Serena watches the people go about their daily activities as she rides by in a limo. Fred is greeted by Canadian delegates. Mr. McConnell comments to Waterford that he and his husband were frequent visitors to the former United States, and responds to Waterford's suggestion that they both visit Gilead in the near future with a curt "when we feel welcome." They leave Serena alone to attend cultural activities. At the protest, Luke confronts Fred. He's taken away by the police but not before Serena and Nick realize that he is Offred's husband. Serena and Waterford head up to their room where Fred says that they have made progress with the Canadian government. The next day, Waterford and Serena are told to go directly to the airport because the letters were uploaded to the Internet and the public outrage was overwhelming. McConnell blunty tells the couple that they are no longer welcome. As they leave, one of the women tells Serena that she doesn't know how Serena lives with herself. At the airport, they can barely pull their car onto the tarmac. Moira is there protesting with a sign that shows Waterford that her name isn't Ruby. Waterford and Serena arrive home. While unpacking, Serena comes across the matches that she was given by the American representative. She throws it into the fire. The Last Ceremony Aunt Lydia and other handmaids arrive. They begin to set up the room for the birth of the child. Downstairs, the Marthas are setting up the kitchen with snacks and delicacies. Also, Waterford is handing out cigars. Serena is in another room surrounded by wives as she pretends to have a baby. Aunt Lydia interrupts the ceremony and tells her that June was only having false contractions. They call a doctor to come inspect her and learn that she isn't even close to giving birth. This upsets Serena who tells Offred that after the birth she is to be transferred to another district. June approaches Waterford about what Serena wants and asks for his help. She asks to be moved to her daughter's district. This upsets the Commander who asks her to get out. Before she leaves, Offred tells him that he'll never know what it's like to have a child of his own. Waterford and Serena talk about the baby. Serena says that the best way for the baby to come is the most natural way. Rita tells Offred that Serena wants to see her. As she leaves, Rita tells Offred that she'll tell the baby about her. Serena forces Offred onto the bed as Waterford forces himself into her. He sexually assaults her in order to get the baby to come early. After, Waterford and Serena both leave the room leaving Offred alone as she cries. Eden takes out the trash and runs into Isaac. They share a kiss as Nick watches from the balcony. Eden realizes this and runs up to the house to apologize. He says not to worry about it and Eden asks why he doesn't care that he just caught her cheating on him. He doesn't say anything and Eden realizes that he likes Offred. Nick tells her that he'd never get involved with a handmaid. She realizes that he just doesn't love her and starts to cry. Offred is laying in bed when Fred comes into her room. He tells her that he's planned a surprise for her. He puts her in a car and instructs Nick to bring her back in 3 hours. On the drive to where they're going, Nick asks her what happened but she doesn't respond. They arrive at a house where inside Hannah is waiting. She rushes towards her but Hannah gets scared and hides behind a Martha. June asks if she remembers her and Hannah nods, the Martha telling June that Hannah's name has been changed to Agnes. Hannah asks if it hurt when they hit her on the head and if she tried to find her. June says yes but Hannah asks why she didn't try harder. Hannah tells her that it's okay because she has new parents now. Hannah notices that June's pregnant and tells her that she does not get to keep it. The guard says that it's time to go so June tells Hannah that she'll always love her and that she should enjoy her life. The guard separates them but Hannah runs back to June. June tells her that she has to go and that she loves her. Hannah leaves leaving June kneeling in the snow as she cries. Holly Waterford and Serena arrive looking for Offred. When they enter, Waterford calls out to the Commander MacKenzie and his wife. Serena runs upstairs, and notices the clothing armoirs have been uncovered. She sees Offred's cloak and head cover, and runs downstairs show it to Fred. Serena and Fred argue over Offred. Serena blames him for them running off together. He says Nick would not be that disloyal, and that he let Offred see her daughter, which he believes would have made her grateful. Serena tells him he is stupid and that they hate him, which is why Offred keeps running away from him. Offred blames Serena's cruelty to Offred for her escape attempts. When she retorts that he he raped Offred the night before, he points out that was her idea, and says this was "to fix her mess." Serena in her anger says that Nick is the father of Offred's baby, and he should have expected them to run after seeing Hannah/Agnes. She asks Fred if he expected to Offred to return after this visit and thank him. She calls him an idiot and he calls her a bitch. Serena says they can't explain it away or even report it. Especially to have a handmaid run away twice, and how they will think that they are part of the Resistance. She says they will hang them on the wall, and he comments it would be his bad luck to be next to her. She chastises him for making jokes. In an upper level of the home, Offred spies a open box of ammunition on a storage chest. Inside, she finds a shotgun and loads it. Downstairs, Serena quietly confesses she gave up everything for "the cause," and all she wanted in return was a baby. Fred pins her against the wall telling her she demanded a baby. She cries that he has left her with nothing. At the same time, Offred has quietly opened a window in the breezeway, and has aimed the gun at them. Serena cries that she will never hold her baby, and Fred consoles her. Offred hears the entire conversation. Serena pushes Fred away, and Offred gasps as her target moves out of her sight. Waterford continues to console her, telling her they can't have gotten far and he will call local security. He urges her to leave, and they move outside. Offred relaxes as they drive away. Serena tells Waterford that Nick is the father of the baby. Postpartum Serena is seen bathing Holly, or Nichole as she calls her. Offred is seen using a breast pump when Aunt Lydia arrives. She commends Offred on her surviving and giving birth on her own. One of the Aunts mentions that Offred's milk is less than yesterday. Aunt Lydia tells Offred that other families have made offers for her to be in their households. Waterford is seen setting up his office when Nick walks in. Apparently, there was a misunderstanding with some overzealous guards but he's been returned safely to work. Commander Fred tells him opportunities are going to open up for Nick and Nick says he appreciates that. Nick hangs up a picture on the wall and it's of Serena, Waterford, and the new baby. Eden is seen holding the baby. Rita walks in with a bottle and Serena takes the baby to feed her. Rita tells Serena that they are running low on breast milk because Offred is drying up. Serena says that they can't have that. Aunt Lydia leads Offred to meet with the Commander and Nick who have brought Nicole. Offred refuses to see the baby but Aunt Lydia tells her that it'll help her produce more milk. It's true because no sooner does she say this that her breasts start to leak. Waterford turns to leave by Offred offers to nurse Nicole. Waterford says no but Aunt Lydia convinces him to take Offred back to the house so that she can pump there. Offred returns with Waterford but this upsets Serena. She says that Offred can't touch the baby and that she pumps in the room. Waterford walks in telling him that guardian Isaac never showed up for his shift this morning. Nick puts two and two together and realizes that they must have run off together. Serena is dealing with a crying Nicole. She gets the idea to try and breastfeed her but of course it doesn't work. Offred is in the kitchen helping clean the kitchen when Rita is called by Serena. Offred takes the chance to smell some of Nicole's clothes. Waterford walks in and asks her why Eden would runaway. Offred says she doesn't know and he asks where she was hiding when they went searching for her in the house. She says the attic and he says that she was avoiding going home with him. Offred tells him that she wanted to spend more time with Hannah and he asks how was her reunion. Offred says she was surprised to see her. Waterford says that he was glad he made it happen for her. She thanks him and he asks if that's all the thanks he gets. She offers to play Scrabble with him. The Word Nick gets visited by Eden's father who apologizes for Eden. Commander Fred asks if he has another daughter and he says yes. Commander Fred tells him to make sure that their other daughter is raised better. Eden's father tells them how he was the one who turned in Eden to the authorities. This shocks Offred who asks Commander Fred what he'll do when they come for his daughter. He closes the door and slaps her. She slaps him back. He grabs her by the face and shoves her down. Later, Rita helps Offred by giving her an ice pack. Nick arrives so Rita leaves to give them some alone time. Serena approaches the Council about an amendment. Other wives walk in after her in support. She tells them about how they want to teach the sons and daughters of Gilead to read. Commander Fred thanks them and that the Council will discuss the issue. Serena pulls out Eden's bible and begins to read. As she does, wives begin to leave. Naomi tells her that she should never have done that. Commander Fred thanks them for coming but essentially dismisses them. The other wives leave but Serena stays behind to talk to her husband. She tells him that she did this to set an example for their daughter. Fred agrees that she has done this just as two other men come and drag Serena away. She screams at him for help but he just walks away. Offred opens the front door and lets Serena and Fred inside the house. Serena can barely walk so Fred guides her to their room. He tells Offred that they had a difficult day but that from now on everything will be better. Offred waits until he leaves before she asks Serena what happened. Serena begins to unwrap her hand and shows her that they took one of her fingers. She says that she tried and Offred sits on the bed and holds her hand. Offred goes downstairs into the kitchen where Fred is calling for Rita. She tells him that she can't believe he let them do that to Serena. He says that they all have roles to play and that Serena needed to be reminded of hers. Fred tells her that maybe Offred could stay in the house with her baby and that they could try again but for a boy this time. She tells him to go fuck himself. He then brings up Hannah and how if she agreed she'd be able to see her more. He tells her to think about it as he goes back upstairs. Offred is feeding Nicole when she hears a commotion outside. Rita comes in and tells her that they can get her out but that she needs to leave now. Rita tells her where to go so Offred hugs her and then leaves. Inside, Fred watches what's going on from his office. He goes and asks Rita what's going on but she says she doesn't know. Realizing something is up, he runs upstairs to check on Nicole. Nick follows him up and when Fred tells him to put together a search party Nick tells him to stay inside. Season 3 Night Scene changes to Serena Joy, focusing on the imagery of her missing finger. She walks to Offred's room where Commander Waterford is waiting and tells her to call 911. Serena looks him in the eye and says, "We should give her more time to get away," as Nick watches from the doorway and Fred comes to the realization of what happened. Fred is left alone in the room and looks at the carving, "Nolite te bastardes carborundorum," on the wall. A small moment in the stairway occurs between Nick and Serena. Nick offers his cigarette to Serena and she takes the cigarette and takes a drag. June is brought back the Waterford house and is called in to speak to Serena and Fred alone. Where Fred yells at June telling her that they will all end up on the Wall, but June only speaks to Serena telling her that the baby is safe. Serena gets very upset knowing that Nichole was handed over to Ofjoseph #3 (Emily), grabs Offred and tells her that she killed her baby by giving her to a "murderer." The women emotionally speak to each other where June says that what is happening to Serena right now is like what happened to her when she and Hannah were captured trying to escape the first time. The next day, Serena is sitting at her vanity putting antiseptic on her severed finger when Fred comes into the room. He tells her that he's on his way to the office and is working on setting up an investigation into Nichole's kidnapping. After he leaves, Serena dresses and pours the contents of the antiseptic bottle over her bed. Later, June steps out of her room and sees wisps of smoke, she senses something is wrong. Going downstairs, she notices light coming from Serena and Fred's bedroom, so she opens the door and sees Serena facing her burning bed. Sensing that the whole house is about to burn down, she beckons to Serena and reaches out her hand to her. Serena takes it and June leads them out of the room, on the way Serena asks Rita to leave quickly. As June leaves the house, it continues to go up in flames. Useful When the Commanders start to arrive at Commander Lawrence, Fred Waterford and June have a brief conversation in the dining room. She wonders how Serena is doing, and he says she’ll be OK. Then she asks what he knows about Lawrence. He calls him “an interesting man” and a “visionary” who helped bring Gilead into being, but admits he’s always been hard to read. When she presses him for more, Fred says, “He does not like to be bored.” At night, Fred practices a monologue on an escort at "Jezebel's", delivering an impassioned speech about how he used to revel in little glimpses of Serena when they were first married, and how if he loses her, he loses everything. June visits Lawrence in his study where he starts quizzing her on whether she’s good at making friends, influencing people, and “intimacy”, getting closer to her face only to ask if this "really worked on Fred" and how the Waterfords could not notice how "transactional" she is. The next day, Serena wants to tell her mother about her marriage to Fred, but the older woman won’t hear it, calling her a “spoiled little girl” for wanting things always to go her way while knowing her place to be at Fred's side. Deeming Serena's tears as "self-pity", she states “You gave that baby away, and it wasn’t even yours.”. God Bless the Child Fred gets a moment alone with June to tell her he’s concerned about Serena. He’s sure Serena isn’t satisfied “planting flowers and knitting sweaters.” June suggests him to give Mrs. Waterford “a real voice behind the scenes”. While June is waiting to leave the Putnams’ house, Serena creeps close to tell her how she can see Hannah playing outside after lunch at her school. A few minutes later, an officer of the Eyes comes in and wants to see Commander Waterford immediately: Hehas obtained a video of a Canadian protest showing solidarity with Chicago. Luke is at the protest, and he’s wearing Nichole in a carrier. The Waterfords have June confirm Luke’s identity, which she does reluctantly. She walks out of the room and sits on the floor. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Misogynists Category:Rapists Category:Supremacists Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Spouses Category:Insecure Category:Social Darwinists Category:Totalitarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Hypocrites Category:Conspirators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Symbolic Category:Tyrants Category:Master of Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Adulterers Category:Abusers